royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Felyse du Merle
Felyse Alured du Merle is a prince of Tara-Ingerilor, the son of Claire Seymour, and the older brother of Patty du Merle. Despite his firm beliefs to the contrary, Lucien Valenver is rumored to be his father. Following the Event, he loses his memory and takes up banditry under the command of Saba. Biography Early Childhood He lived a bit of a high-tension childhood. From the moment he was born, people had doubts about his paternity. They were voiced only in whispers, but he heard, even though he didn't understand at first. The stress affected his parents, which affected him in turn. The birth of his sister Patty when he was two didn't change anything initially, as he was too young to care, but as he got older, tensions started to build. Nobody questioned Patty's paternity because she looked so much like Lord du Merle, and Felyse secretly resented her for it - and his mother, for her possible infidelity. Instead of taking it out on them, he vented his frustration against everyone who dared question who his father was in his presence, and resorted to violence to do so. Claire frequently visited her brother Merek, so Felyse spent much of his time around his cousin Pierrot and his aunt Juno. Felyse was fascinated by Juno's archery tricks as a child and begged her to teach him, which she gladly obliged. The Event Felyse suffered severe amnesia during the Event, during which both of his parents disappeared. It's unclear how Felyse and Patty were separated. More likely than not, Patty woke up before her brother and, not remembering his existence, ran away instead of finding him. Felyse stayed in the ruins of his home until being found by Saba and his band of mercenaries. Thinking Felyse was deaf, mute, dumb, or all three since he never spoke, Saba allowed him to tag along as long as he made himself useful with little things. Ultimately, Felyse proved himself useful during a fight with another group of bandits. When Saba was in danger, Felyse, who had been watching from the sidelines until then, grabbed a bow, an arrow from a dead man, and shot Saba's attacker through the eye. After that incident, Felyse revealed he could talk and communicated with Saba normally. Appearance Personality Relationships Patty du Merle Felyse and Patty get along relatively well. Secretly, Patty thinks very highly of her brother, and Felyse has an overprotective streak that only shows with his little sister. Since they're interested in vastly different areas, Patty's not jealous of Felyse's talent, and they don't see each other at all as rivals or competition. Felyse teases her about boys until she's red in the face and goes running to their parents, and Patty mocks him about his lack of success with girls, but they never say anything that would truly hurt the other. Lesath Nazari Diadra Godfrey Reinhold Ridley Pierrot Seymour Ceres Vaughan Claire Seymour Lucien Valenver Juno Santers Abilities Like his mother and uncle, Felyse is obnoxiously good at (almost) anything he puts his hand to. Unlike his mother and uncle, it comes naturally to him, and rarely requires a lot of work. Although he doesn't gloat, he's oblivious that everything's easier for him than it is for everyone else, which leads to a lot of tension. While he's just above average at most things, he really shines through in archery. He was taught by his aunt, Lady Juno, who was widely renowned as the best archer in Tara-Ingerilor (possibly the continent). Quotes Trivia * The only thing Felyse loses to Lesath in is archery from horseback. * Felyse's star sign is Pisces. * His tarot card is the Magician, and his moral alignment is chaotic neutral. Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Tara-Ingerilorans Category:Second Generation Category:Pisces Category:Magician Category:Chaotic Neutral